Soirée Films - Point de vue de Butch
by AProDreamer18
Summary: Vendredi soir, veille de week-end. Le duo Rockets cherche quelque chose à regarder ensemble.


Soirée films – Cassidy & Butch

C'est vendredi soir, Cass et moi savons ce que cela signifie : c'est le soir avant le week-end, le moment que nous attendions impatiemment. C'est ainsi que, chaque vendredi, nous choisissons un film puis nous le regardons, parfois dans notre sofa, parfois dans un des deux lits qui sont présents dans notre modeste appartement. Cette soirée quotidienne est notre moment, celui que nous avons instauré depuis que nous sommes tous les deux partenaires et pour rien au monde nous ne souhaiterions le modifier.

Ce soir, c'est à Cassidy de sélectionner le film, mais elle semble perdue à travers tous les DVDs que nous avons ensemble. Je l'observe pendant que je fume à l'extérieur, sur notre balcon : je ne peux pas m'empêcher de songer que c'est la plus belle femme que je n'ai jamais rencontrée avant, et qu'elle l'est encore plus une fois qu'elle a pris sa douche, avec ses longs et soyeux cheveux blonds relâchés dans son dos, ainsi que sans son maquillage. Seulement, ce n'est pas la seule chose que je peux dire à propos d'elle, je suis tout à fait capable de l'admettre : quand elle porte sa nuisette, je la trouve vraiment excitante, beaucoup plus que d'habitude. Je pense que si elle n'était pas ma partenaire dans le crime, je voudrais la posséder entièrement. Mon regard se déplace progressivement de son doux visage vers son ample poitrine, que j'aimerais malaxer avec un plaisir que je ne pourrais mesurer moi-même, puis mes yeux glissent sur sa taille et ses larges hanches de femme.

Tout d'un coup, elle tourne son regard vers moi, et je détourne mon propre regard loin d'elle, sentant mes joues devenir chaudes, peut-être à cause de la honte que je ressens actuellement, ou peut-être aussi à cause de l'excitation que je perçois actuellement. Si seulement elle pouvait connaître les sentiments que je ressens à son égard, mais j'ai toujours douté que Cassidy accepte ces égarements de ma part. Après tout, elle ne m'a jamais considéré autrement que comme son meilleur ami.

Alors que je suis perdu dans mes pensées, je n'ai pas entendu ma douce partenaire venir vers moi. Elle pose une main sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter de surprise. Rapidement, mes yeux rencontrent les siens et je ne suis plus en mesure de les laisser s'échapper : elle semble préoccupée par mon comportement. Cassidy ne parle pas, se contentant de me sourire avant de retourner dans notre salon. Je termine ma cigarette, retournant également dans notre appartement avant de fermer la porte-fenêtre. Soudainement, j'entends ma collègue parler, alors je tourne mon attention vers elle.

— Hey Puntch ! Quel film tu veux qu'on regarde ce soir ? me demande Cassidy, assise sur le sol, au milieu de tous les DVDs .

— Mon nom c'est Butch, et tu le sais. Bref… Pour te répondre, c'est simple : j'sais pas. Peut-être qu'on pourrait regarder Ghost Rider ?

— T'es sérieux ? Je crois qu'on a vu ce film un milliard de fois, parce que c'est le préféré de Môsieur ! On le connaît par cœur ! Elle cesse de parler avant de reprendre : Non ! Je propose qu'on se mate les films d'Audrey Hepburn !

— Pas encore ! Je peux plus tolérer cette actrice une fois de plus ! Je comprends pas pourquoi tu l'aimes autant ! Elle est si… Je ne sais pas quel mot utiliser pour expliquer ma pensée… Si superficielle !

— Comment oses-tu dire ça de la reine des actrices ?! Je pourrais très bien dire la même chose sur ton cher Robert Downey Jr, avec ses Avengers ! Ou… Attends… C'est quoi le nom de ta porn-actrice préférée, déjà ? Je ne me souviens plus…

— Va te faire foutre, Cass !

Je lui ai balancé ça sans même réfléchir, tentant tant bien que mal de garder mon calme. Je soupire puis je continue :

— Peut-être qu'on pourrait regarder la télé ? Ce serait plus simple, non ?

— J'ai déjà pensé à cette possibilité, mais, pour être honnête avec toi, il n'y a que des conneries à la télé, ce soir. Peut-être qu'on pourrait juste aller se mettre au lit et binge-watcher quelque chose ?

— Ça peut être une bonne idée, mais tu as une idée d'une série que nous pourrions binge-watcher ?

— Hm… Non, pas vraiment. Mais on peut toujours jeter un coup d'œil sur Netflix, peut-être que nous trouverons quelque chose d'intéressant à regarder ?

— Bonne idée ! On pourrait trouver un bon film, aussi.

Elle me sourit et va directement dans mon lit, cachant son corps sous les couvertures avant de saisir son ordinateur gravé d'un grand « R » rouge sur le capot. Je l'observe avec un regard attendri, puis je me décide à aller la rejoindre, prenant par la même occasion son ours en peluche que je lui balance ensuite, lui faisant décrocher un rire. Je sais qu'elle n'est jamais réellement à l'aise sans son petit Teddiursa, surtout à l'approche du sommeil. Je dois admettre que venant d'elle, qui est femme si imposante, c'est assez étrange de savoir qu'elle ne peut s'endormir sans une peluche. Mais avec le temps, j'ai fini par trouver cela normal, et désormais ce n'est plus un secret pour elle comme pour moi mine de rien, je la trouve adorable lorsqu'elle s'endort en position fœtale tout en tenant fermement son teddiursa.

La rejoignant à ses côtés, je m'installe confortablement sous les couvertures, appréciant la chaleur quasi-instantanée que celles-ci procurent. Je me mets à penser à un fait réel et devenant récurrent : chaque fois que nous regardons un film ensemble, installés dans un de nos deux lits, nous finissons toujours par dormir ensemble. Au début, c'était assez bizarre et malaisant de me réveiller à côté d'elle, mais maintenant cela me paraît presque normal : nous sommes tous les deux de très bons amis, des meilleurs amis si j'ose dire, et les amis peuvent passer la nuit ensemble sans aucune tension. C'est notre cas.

Elle me regarde avec ses yeux améthyste brillants, attendant visiblement que je me réinstalle de façon à ce que je puisse regarder un film sans me faire de torticolis, réalisant que je suis complètement avachi sur le matelas, ce qui n'est certainement pas une position correcte pour passer une ou deux heures devant un écran. Je remarque qu'elle a placé sa peluche de son autre côté, en position assise, comme si elle cherchait à lui faire regarder le film ou la série que nous nous apprêtons à choisir. D'un autre côté, son ordinateur est posé sur une de nos jambes à chacun, en position stable et dans l'objectif de partager l'écran convenablement. Avant qu'elle ne fasse apparaître l'application Netflix, j'ai le temps d'observer attentivement son fond d'écran, me rendant nostalgique. En effet, celui-ci était une photo de nous deux pendant nos vacances d'été : ce selfie a été pris par ma partenaire grâce à son portable, devant un magnifique et envoûtant coucher de soleil marin. Sur cette image, elle porte une robe-bustier à motifs floraux, ses lunettes de soleil piquées dans ses longs cheveux blonds. En ce qui me concerne, je porte simplement un t-shirt noir et, exactement comme ma collègue et amie, mes lunettes de soleil ne sont pas placées sur mon nez mais derrière mes franges, posées sur ma tête. Ce fond d'écran me ramène dans mes souvenirs de ces meilleurs moments que je peux passer chaque fois avec elle, me faisant sourire. D'ailleurs, en parlant de sourires, sur cette photo, nous en avons tous les deux un grand avec nos yeux pétillants, pas seulement à cause du coucher de soleil mais également grâce au profond bonheur que nous pouvions ressentir. Soudainement, la photographie disparaît puis est instantanément remplacée par un « N » rouge majuscule, qui est le logo de la plateforme « Netflix ». Celle-ci s'ouvre et Cass essaie de trouver une série à regarder, observant les tendances actuelles.

— Euh… Nous avons déjà regardé la plupart des séries, là-dessus. On pourrait peut-être essayer de trouver un film ? lui dis-je.

— Ouais… T'as raison. Mais quel type de film ? Des nouveautés ? Des classiques ?

— J'sais pas, Cass… Euh… Oh ! Regarde ! Il y a « Forrest Gump » là !

— J'adore ce film aussi, mais on pourrait trouver un film que nous n'avons jamais, et j'insiste sur le « JAMAIS », vu, non ?

Cassidy cesse de parler pendant un moment, et je fixe ses yeux. Ceux-ci semblent glisser sur l'écran en même temps que les propositions de longs-métrages défilent sur la plateforme. Soudain, elle s'écrie :

— Oh c'est super ! Il y a « Dirty Dancing » sur Netflix ! Je ne le savais pas… On peut le regarder, s'te plaît ? dit-elle avec un ton plaintif.

— Absolument pas. Cette merde est vraiment ennuyante et c'est tellement cul-cul la praline aussi ! On l'a vu une fois ensemble, pas deux. Je refuse catégoriquement, et ce même si tu me suppliais ou me faisais des gâteries.

Je rigole seul à la dernière partie de ma phrase, alors que ma compagne dans le crime me lance un regard inquisiteur et lassé par mon comportement. Je me gratte l'arrière de la tête, gêné par cette manière qu'elle a de me regarder, et me sentant fautif d'avoir dit tout haut ce que je pensais depuis longtemps. Je me racle la gorge en toussotant, puis je reprends, passant outre mes propres paroles.

— Hurm… Oh tiens ! Regarde ça ! « S.O.S Fantômes » est un excellent film, n'est-ce pas ? Et puis il ne perd pas en valeur, même si les effets spéciaux ne sont pas aussi bons que ceux que nous avons aujourd'hui.

— C'est beaucoup trop connu. Tu sais, en plus de ça, j'ai grandi avec ce film, donc ce n'est pas très original. C'est comme regarder « Retour vers le Futur » ou « Jurassic Park ». Bien entendu, je ne juge pas ces films puisque je les adore tous !

Je l'entends soupirer. Elle me paraît être en grand désespoir, et pourtant elle se remet rapidement à parler.

— J'admets que c'est vraiment tentant, mais je souhaite réellement de la nouveauté.

— Ok, Cass. Alors ! Continuons de rechercher la perle rare qui égaiera notre soirée.

— Oh ? Il y a « Pulp Fiction » !

— Tu l'aimes ? Tu sembles heureuse de voir que ce film est sur Netflix. Tu sais, je ne l'ai jamais vu avant, donc si tu veux qu'on se le mate…

— Moi non plus. Alors… Je crois que nous avons ENFIN trouvé notre film pour ce soir ! T'es toujours d'accord pour qu'on se le zyeute ? dit-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens. Je me sens faire un sourire en coin.

— J'sais pas. Il n'y a pas « 50 nuances » là-dessus ?

Je ris de ma petite blague tandis que je peux une nouvelle fois sentir son regard réprobateur sur moi. Je décide de plonger mes yeux dans les siens tout en lui souriant, avant de lui répondre correctement.

— Ouais, bien sûr. Je ne suis pas une girouette comme tu peux l'être toi ! elle grogne, je souris avant de dire : Bon, alors on y va ? On se le regarde ce film ?

— Ouais, bien sûr, dit-elle en me souriant tout en laissant ses yeux contempler les miens.

Après de longues minutes à se regarder dans les yeux de l'un et l'autre, nous prenons enfin la décision de commencer le film que nous venions de sélectionné. Nous sommes rapidement captivés par ce grand classique du cinéma que nous n'avions jamais vu auparavant, jusqu'à un moment précis. Ce moment d'embarrassement pur pour moi-même. Ce moment où Cassidy, qui était alors blottie contre moi, s'était redressée subitement en appuyant sur la barre d'espace du clavier dans le but de mettre le film sur pause.

Cet instant était apparu dans le calme, et notre respiration était la seule chose que nous pouvions percevoir, outre les dialogues. Cette scène marque l'entrée en scène d'un nouveau personnage que nous ne voyions pas jusqu'ici et ce personnage avait un prénom relativement peu commun et à mon grand malheur, Cassidy a bien noté ce détail. Après qu'elle se soit redressée et qu'elle ait mis le long-métrage sur pause, elle se tourne vers moi avec un air choqué et des yeux ronds. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulent beaucoup trop lentement selon moi avant qu'elle ne puisse retrouver l'usage de la parole.

— Ok… Attends… Ce personnage, qui est incarné par Bruce Willis… Ce personnage est appelé… Il s'appelle Butch ? J'peux pas l'croire ! Comment c'est possible ? J'ai toujours cru que ton prénom avait été inventé par tes parents ! se met-elle à rire.

— Ben… Apparemment non, je grommelle.

Je peux me sentir rougir, j'ai juste envie d'aller me cacher quelque part, de fuir loin, même de me jeter du balcon pourquoi pas ! Cette situation est gênante pour moi, et le besoin de nicotine commence à peser sur moi, cependant, je ne peux pas partir pour le moment. Cassidy tourne son visage vers l'écran avant de soulever un doigt à ses lèvres, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Elle ouvre la bouche dans le but de se remettre à discuter.

— Butch… Ça sonne vraiment mal à mes oreilles. Même si j'étais mère, un jour, jamais je ne voudrais donner un tel prénom à mon fils, Butch.

— T'as déjà dit ça, tu t'souviens ?

— Ouais. Bien entendu que j'm'en souviens. Qu'importe… Tu es le seul Butch que j'ai rencontré dans ma vie, et je crois que tu le resteras. C'est une chose que je ne comprends pas : si ton prénom n'est pas inventé par tes géniteurs, pourquoi il n'y a pas plus de Butch sur Terre ?

— Sans doute que les gens pensent comme toi… Que c'est un nom affreux pour leur gosse. Mais au moins, j'ai une preuve que tu connais bel et bien mon nom, et ce, depuis tes débuts avec moi, maintenant !

Je fais un clin d'œil dans sa direction, alors que c'est maintenant à son tour de rougir, parvenant à la faire taire. Je rigole doucement d'elle avant de l'attirer contre mon corps chaud : elle pose sa tête sur mon épaule tandis qu'une de ses mains s'attarde à caresser mon torse. Elle a des mains si petites et si douces, que je ferme un instant les yeux afin de profiter de ce geste délicat, qui me fait frémir de bonheur. En ce qui me concerne, ma main gauche se pose sur le bas de son dos, alors que ma droite caresse sa délicate main qui s'amuse sur mon torse. Ensemble, nous échangeons un bref regard avant de retourner notre attention sur l'ordinateur qui attend tranquillement que nous l'activions une nouvelle fois. Je suis fin prêt pour remettre le film en marche, pour le regarder une nouvelle fois, quand Cassidy se remet à me parler pour la dernière fois :

— Tu sais, Butch n'est pas un prénom si laid. J'avoue que je l'ai déjà pensé avant, mais maintenant… Je pense que c'est l'un des plus beaux prénoms pour un garçon. Au moins, vu que c'est impopulaire, tu restes et resteras unique, me dit-elle, souriante, alors que je dépose un doux baiser sur son crâne.


End file.
